¡A su altura, señor!
by Nini93
Summary: ONESHOT - Harry lleva soñando durante todo su tercer curso en Hogwarts con uno de los hombres a los que más ha odiado nunca. ¿Podrá armarse de valor durante el cuarto curso y demostrarle a Snape que es capaz de ponerse a su altura? Snarry, Slash y lemon.


**Fic: Harry Potter**

**Pareja: Severus Snape y Harry Potter**

**Género: Yaoi/Slash (Rated M)**

_Para mi persona más especial, mi luz, mi todo, mi "profesor"._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Alba. Te amo._

_**Resumen:**_****

Harry lleva soñando durante todo su tercer curso en Hogwarts con uno de los hombres a los que más ha odiado nunca. ¿Podrá armarse de valor durante el cuarto curso y demostrarle a Snape que es capaz de ponerse a su altura? _**Snarry, Slash y lemon.**_

_**Avisos:**_

_**Este One Shot contiene escenas sexuales explícitas. Si es sensible o no le gusta el género, por favor, no lea.**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Joanne Rowling.**_

_**Disfrútelo.**_

**¡A su altura, Señor!**

Un poderoso dolor provocado por la humedad de la noche agarrotaba las piernas del chico de 13 años. Sudaba, se retorcía, gruñía y sentía que los nervios de sus ojos iban a estallar por la velocidad a la que se movían bajo sus párpados.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia, un agresivo y ruidoso trueno se desgranó en sus tímpanos obligándole a despertar.

Harry se sentó rápidamente en la cama y buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche a su derecha. Se las puso rápidamente, con las manos temblorosas y volvió a apoyarlas en el colchón, mirando desconcertado a un lado y a otro tras correr el dosel de su cama y asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros se había despertado.

Volvió a cerrar las finas cortinas rojas y miró hacia abajo. Tenía el pecho empapado en sudor, y su camiseta había sido víctima de ello.

De nuevo había vuelto a soñar con él…

El moreno desplomó el peso de su espalda apoyando pesadamente la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirando al techo con aquellas orbes esmeralda abiertas de par en par.

Hacía un par de meses que a Harry el negro le parecía uno de los colores más maravillosos del mundo; Hacía tiempo que ya no rondaban por su cabeza sueños relacionados con Voldemort, dolores de su cicatriz o el peligroso asesino Sirius Black, que vigilaba la más mínima oportunidad para llevarle por el mismo camino que sus desdichados padres.

Ahora su cabeza la ocupaba Severus Snape, y eso crispaba la tensión de Harry al igual que también le hacía experimentar una cálida sensación en su estómago, y es que durante el día no perdía las escasas oportunidades que tenía de contemplar la esbelta, alta y fina figura pasearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras dejaba atrás el destello negro de su túnica de murciélago ondeando con clase y encargándose de robarle la atención a todo el que la veía por primera vez.

Hacía un par de años, a Harry no le pareció precisamente encantador el malhumorado profesor de pociones; Es más, aunque algo había llamado en él su atención e inocente admiración de 11 años, no le había costado demasiado cogerle cierta manía al hombre, ya que sus tratos no eran precisamente agradables ni justos.

Pero algo tenía Severus Snape que ayudaba a despertar los sentidos y hormonas del Harry actual y adolescente de 13 años. Hacía un par de meses que su mirada ya no buscaba ignorarlo o buscarle inquisitivamente, sino que le perseguía por los pasillos -Siempre desde atrás, en una admiración secreta y disimulada- para después concluir con una tonta sonrisa al verle desaparecer por la esquina del final.

De igual forma, no desperdiciaba las oportunidades de contemplar sus manos –Único miembro de su cuerpo desnudo a parte de su cabeza- moverse con gracilidad a la hora de manejar las probetas en las clases de pociones, y a veces el chico se daba el pequeño capricho de permitirle a su mirada seguir subiendo por el pecho del adulto, contemplando la presión de los botones y los ojales de la túnica que, según Harry, siempre tenía la sensación de que estaban a punto de estallar por lo apretado que se veía el coqueto pecho mullido del hombre.

De nuevo Harry terminaba sus excursiones visuales por el cuerpo del moreno con una tonta sonrisa y disimulaba volviendo a su trabajo, preparando aburridas pociones que nunca obtenían un resultado demasiado bueno, y menos con aquella distracción que tenía encima, pero aun así, el torpe de Potter no terminaba de encajar las piezas y a menudo se preguntaba "¿Qué es esto?" o "¿Por qué me comporto así?, ¿Qué me ocurre?".

Y la respuesta las tenía en sus sueños, como el que acababa de experimentar; De nuevo se había encontrado en él con Snape. A veces simplemente le contemplaba por los pasillos como solía hacer cada día, otras el profesor le hablaba amablemente como nunca había hecho, otras por el contrario le insultaba, pero el final siempre era el mismo, Harry siempre le daba la misma respuesta repentina al pocionista;

"¡Le amo, profesor!"

Pero jamás sabía la respuesta, tan solo alcanzando a ver las arruguitas de las facciones de su rostro contraerse en un gesto de sorpresa, y después se despertaba, como acababa de suceder, envuelto en sudor, sobresaltado en una mezcla de nerviosismo por el bochorno del momento e indignación consigo mismo por el contenido del sueño.

-¿Harry…? ¿Estás bien? –La vocecita de su amiga le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban en clase de Encantamientos y ambos, junto con Ron, se habían separado del resto para hablar sobre Black en voz baja cuando su mente había comenzado a volar en busca de las constantes explicaciones sobre Snape y sus sueños.

-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Trató de sonreír y disimular la expresión de aturdimiento de su rostro.

-Harry… Estábamos hablando de Sirius Black, y de repente te has quedado mirando fijamente el sapo de Neville… Y no creo que lo encuentres verdaderamente interesante.

-Sí, es verdad, estás muy blanco –Confirmó Ron asintiendo tras la chica.

-No es nada, es que… -Miró a uno y a otro, ambos amigos asintiendo y mirándole con expectación, dispuestos humildemente a escucharle como siempre habían hecho, pero a Harry se le formó el nudo cotidiano en el estómago que le ocurría siempre que trataba de hablarles del tema- Eh… no he desayunado bien.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que hacía dos meses que se le iban los ojos detrás del mismísimo Severus Snape? ¿Cómo podían entender lo atractivo que le resultaba? Su voz, sus gestos, incluso sus miradas de desprecio que ya no ocasionaban en él rabia y coraje sino bochorno y sumisión, consiguiendo que jamás pudiese sostener su mirada como había hecho otras veces. Todo eso le resultaba a Harry sumamente atractivo y precioso.

También su perfume a distintas especias suaves mezcladas, y, por supuesto, ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que cada noche soñaba que le confesaba unos sentimientos de los que ni él mismo podía hacerse responsable por el peso que tenían?

A lo mejor Harry no era tan valiente, no era un verdadero Gryffindor. O eso pensó.

Por suerte para él, justo cuando estaba en la parte más difícil de su debate mental, la campana sonó dando fin a la clase.

Los tres amigos recogieron sus cosas, guardándolas en sus mochilas y salieron al pasillo.

-¿Qué toca ahora? -Preguntó Ron con desgano. A continuación, su amiga sacó de su mochila el horario y le echó un vistazo- Pociones. Si no nos damos prisa, no llegaremos a tiempo a las mazmorras.

Cuando Harry escuchó cuál era la siguiente clase se le clavaron los pies al suelo, y sus ojos permanecieron en las espaldas de sus amigos, viéndolos alejarse mientras su mente asimilaba con gran esfuerzo la información; ¿Iban a ver a Snape? ¿Ahora? ¿Así de repente? ¡No estaba preparado! ¡La vida debía darle un respiro a Harry!

Todavía tenía pegadas a la retina las imágenes del sueño de aquella noche tan realista y ahora tendría que prepararse psicológicamente para no mirar con descaro al malhumorado profesor cada vez que le diese la espalda o bajase la mirada.

Pero al fin Harry salió de su trance y se armó de valor para seguir a sus amigos por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras. Cuando entraron a la clase, el chico pensó que Snape debía de haber llegado sólo unos segundos antes que ellos, porque caminaba hacia su escritorio justo cuando el chaval cerró la puerta tras él.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor -Sentenció repentinamente esa voz que se arrastraba con desprecio. A su paso, todos los demás presentes guardaron silencio en la sala acongojados por el superior.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? -Ron estaba indignado.

-Nadie cruza esa puerta después de mí, señor Weasley. Es lo mismo que llegar tarde. Abrid vuestros libros por la página 217- Con los resoplidos indignados del pelirrojo y el sonido de las páginas al moverse de fondo, Snape hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones para la poción que tocaba preparar ese día.

-Hoy prepararemos la poción *_Incendio_... ¿Alguno de vosotros podría demostrarme que es lo suficientemente culto como para saber decirme cuáles son sus propiedades...? -El pocionista formuló la pregunta sin entusiasmo, mientras ignoraba la mano extendida y firme de Hermione, paseando de un lado a otro de la clase con parsimonia- ¿Nadie...? Pues bien...

-¡Por favor, señor! -La chica le interrumpió sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más- Todos saben que una sola gota de esta poción sobre la madera puede provocar un fuego...

-...Un fuego con las mismas propiedades que el natural. Sí, sí, señorita Granger... Todos somos capaces de memorizar unas cuantas líneas -La miró con desprecio- Cinco puntos menos por su insoportable prepotencia -Hizo una pausa, volviendo a mirar hacia la pizarra y al fin sentenció- Bien... podéis empezar.

Como en cada clase, los alumnos ocuparon sus respectivas mesas y Harry trató de concentrarse en realizar lo mejor posible su trabajo para que Snape no tuviese la excusa de regañarle, fastidiarle o reírse de él, pero no fue precisamente fácil cuando el profesor comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos y Harry tuvo la tentación de volver a perder su mirada en el sensual baile de su túnica de murciélago. Fue doloroso resistirse.

Para colmo, podía sentir el par de ojos negros del mayor clavados en su nuca, pendiente a cualquier fallo o movimiento, y sólo cuando se retiraron Harry pudo mover sus manos y ponerse a trabajar, pero los nervios se le quedaron en el cuerpo.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que había añadido 11 huevos enteros de escorpión a la poción en vez de 3 machacados como venía en las instrucciones. Para colmo, la había dejado reposar 10 minutos en vez de 5 y el líquido estaba adquiriendo un color verde repugnante y espeso en vez del naranja transparente que debía tener.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Potter! -Fue lo que escuchó el menor justo antes de un tremendo y sonoro "¡BAM!" que resonó en toda la mazmorra.

Todo sucedió muy rápido; Su caldero estalló, pero gracias a que la poción estaba mal hecha no se quemó nada al derramarse, sino que los pelos de Neville, que era el que más cerca estaba de Harry y el que más tardó en apartarse, quedaron chamuscados y el suelo manchado con la sustancia.

Snape cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo apartó con facilidad del caldero, de un tirón, justo a tiempo para que no resultara herido.

-_¡Fregoteo! _-Con un movimiento de varita, Snape limpió a Neville y todo lo que se había manchado- _¡Reparo! _-También arregló los estropicios causados por la explosión, todo ello sin soltar a Harry de la cintura, hasta que por fin lo hizo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al chico a los suyos con un aire de locura en su rostro y le gritó muy cerca del suyo.

-¡POTTER! ¿Es que estaba pensando en matarnos a todos o qué? -Rugió. Ahora todos habían hecho un círculo alrededor de ellos y los miraban con cautela.

A Harry se le resbalaron las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz por la impresión, la confusión por cómo Snape le había estado agarrando hacía tan sólo unos minutos y la imposición que le presentaba el otro.

-D-Disculpe, señor... N-no era mi intención -Pudo articular al fin manteniendo todo lo firme que podía su voz.

-¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho exactamente!? ¿A caso no me estaba escuchando cuando dije claramente que los huevos de escorpión deben machacarse? -Harry tragó saliva, pero Severus continuó con su reprimenda, bajando la voz peligrosamente- ¿Lo hizo...?

-No, señor... -El joven trató de mantener la cabeza alta, pero fue difícil cuando los murmullos y burlas de los de Slytherin comenzaron a esparcirse por el aula.

-Excelente... -Sentenció el mayor con ironía- ¿Echaste la cantidad correcta al menos? Eran tres.

-No, señor... -Harry sintió que el calor estaba comenzando a subírsele por las mejillas e iba camino de sus orejas.

-¿Y cuantos echó...? -Harry pudo imaginarse cómo Snape se estaba casi relamiendo de gusto, ya que no se atrevía a mirarle- Once, señor...

Los Slytherin estallaron en risas y carcajadas, y Snape curvó sus labios en una tensa sonrisa de desagrado hacia el chico, regocijándose por poder humillarlo.

-Muy inteligente, tanto como su patético padre... -Susurró de manera que sólo el chico pudo oírlo, cuando ya había hundido la mirada en el suelo, pero entonces levantó la cabeza y le hizo frente.

-¡Deje tranquilo a mi padre! -Y clavó esos ojos verdes sobre los de él, esos ojos como los de su querida amiga Lily- Cierre el pico, Potter, y recoja. Claramente tiene un 0. La clase ha terminado.

Todos comenzaron a recoger, unos entre risas, otros en silencio. Cuando Snape se alejó, Harry le propinó una fuerte patada a la mesa donde aún estaba su caldero.

Se sentía más rabioso y humillado que nunca, violado por un sentimiento que no era el enfado sino la desdicha. ¿Cómo se podía soportar con fuerza o dignidad la burla de la persona a la que se amaba?

Tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para no derramar sus lágrimas allí en medio y desapareció antes que nadie del aula, aunque estaba tan enfurruñado que esta vez no sintió los dos ojos negros clavados en su nuca de nuevo, esta vez con un gesto de preocupación.

No importaba si era la hora de comer ni si luego tenían clases. Harry no tenía hambre. Se había sentado a la orilla del lago de los terrenos del castillo a cavilar sobre sus absurdos sentimientos mientras lanzaba alguna que otra pequeña chinita al lago, viéndolas rebotar.

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué te ocurre? -Una voz femenina y exigente le sobresaltó a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y vio a Hermione mirándolo inquisitivamente desde sus espaldas. La chica trataba de regalarle la mirada más paciente y comprensiva que podía para que el moreno no evitase de nuevo el tema.

Ante la pregunta, el ojiverde apretó los labios y volvió a mirar al frente apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, mientras sentía como ella se sentaba a su lado, mirándole fijamente mientras sostenía un voluminoso libro entre sus manos.

-...Estoy enamorado -Balbuceó tras unos segundos de silencio el chico, de forma incomprensible- Perdona, ¿Cómo has dicho...? No te he escuchado bien.

-Que estoy enamorado... -Repitió un poco más claro. Hermione levantó levemente sus cejas ante la confesión y torció un poco su boca en una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Oh! ¡ Pero eso es genial, Harry!

-No, no lo es... -Respondió secamente él, lazando con más fuerza otra piedra al agua. Hermione la siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, ahora con cierto interés- Y dime... ¿Quién es el chico?

Harry se quedó un momento pensando si debía decírselo o no, pero decidió que ya que había comenzado a abrirle sus sentimientos no había problema en continuar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo- Disculpa, pero... ¿Cómo sabes que es un chico? -Miró a su compañera con el ceño fruncido, examinándola con recelo. ¿Es que acaso Hermione sabía leerle el pensamiento o qué?

-¡Oh! Lo siento si me equivoco, pero siempre he pensado que te gustaban los chicos. Jamás muestras ni una pizca de interés en las chicas como algo más que amigas -Le respondió al moreno con una pequeña y suave sonrisa para indicarle que ella no tenía problema con eso, aunque Harry sabía que Hermione no tenía manías con las condiciones personales de la gente.

-Ah... pues... vaya, sí, claro... Supongo que visto así es obvio -Cabiló Harry.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando de nuevo Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Y dime... ¿Quién es?

-¿El qué...?

-El chico, Harry, ¿Quién es el chico? -Insistió ella comenzando a impacientarse. Harry podía llegar a ser realmente lento.

-¡Ah! -Las mejillas del muchacho comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojo intenso y negó con la cabeza- Hermione, no te va a gustar... Me vas a echar una bronca después de esto...

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Jamás podría ser peor que Malfoy! -Y se echó a reír. Harry sonrió nerviosamente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos mientras continuaba jugando con una piedra entre sus manos- Créeme, ojalá fuese Malfoy... -Lanzó la piedra al agua con más fuerza que la anterior incluso, y por primera vez giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, cuyo gesto se había vuelto drásticamente preocupado y curioso. Después de un largo silencio, Harry tomó aire, se armó de valor y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se acercó a ella y le susurró- Es Snape.

La chica tomó una enorme bocanada de aire de una manera tan escandalosa que Harry pensó que iba a ahogarse allí mismo- ¿¡El profesor Snape!?

-¡Shhhh, no chilles! ¡Como nos oigan me muero! -Le susurró el chico llevándose un dedo a los labios y mirando hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que no había nadie- ¿A cuántos Snape más conoces? -Respondió él con ironía a la pregunta de ella.

-Oh, Dios, Harry... No puedes estar hablando en serio -No salía de su asombro.

-Claro que sí -El joven suspiró y buscó otra piedra a su alrededor, pero no había más. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración- Te dije que no te iba a parecer bien.

-...¡Oh! ¡No, no, no es eso, Harry...! -La chica no quería herirlo con malas palabras a pesar de que no le caía bien el maleducado profesor, pero trató de ser lo más delicada posible ya que estaban hablando de algo muy importante para Harry- Es... es sólo que no me lo esperaba, pero dime, ¿Cómo es que te gusta precisamente él...?

El chico se sintió un poco más aliviado al poder llevar esa conversación con normalidad a pesar de que notaba cómo Hermione estaba conteniendo y disimulando toda su sorpresa- No lo sé... -Respondió con total sinceridad- Veo... veo algo en Snape que no tienen los demás chicos... -Se volvió a sonrojar al hablar del tema- Aunque no sea precisamente simpático, pero es... ¡Noto que es increíblemente inteligente! ¡Al principio odiaba su forma de ser, pero ahora me encanta escuchar sus sarcasmos y sus comentarios hirientes! -El chico torció la boca en una media sonrisa irónica- ¡Me encanta! ¡Tiene un estilo singular! -Resopló mientras agitaba su cabeza queriendo reprimir esos pensamientos- Estoy loco...

-Como una cabra... -Susurró la chica y luego los dos rieron- Pero bueno, te gusta, ¿No? -Harry asintió- Pues eso es lo que importa. Pienso que quizás ves en él una figura paternal porque siempre te regaña y está atento a tus fallos. Además, te salvó la vida en primero.

-No, Hermione, no veo un padre en Snape... No creas que no lo he pensado. También pensé que quizá era como un hermano, pero eso tiene menos sentido aún. Me gusta ese tío... Incluso me gusta que sea mucho más mayor que yo. Pienso que debe ser interesante.

-¡Harry! -Ella se sonrojó, notando que su amigo se estaba explayando demasiado, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en ninguna reprimenda o comentario que pudiese ayudar al chico con su disputa interna cuando este la interrumpió- Hermione, ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza? ¿O que no es adecuado..? -Le preguntó mientras se tumbaba en la hierba y miraba al cielo.

La chica le miró sintiéndose en tensión ante la pregunta y apretó sus labios, reflexionando. Entonces se acordó de cuánto le impresionaba el profesor Lockhart cuando estaba en segundo y se puso en la piel de Harry. A él no sólo le impresionaba Snape; Estaba enamorado de él y se notaba que lo sentía de verdad. No podía echarle nada en cara. Ni siquiera la diferencia de edad. Si se querían, todo lo demás no importaba, pero, espera un momento... ¿Quería Snape a su amigo?

-No, Harry -Le miró a los ojos- Pienso que no tienes que preocuparte. Te gusta, le admiras, no puedes evitarlo... Quizás no es el tipo más estupendo del mundo -Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido mientras paseaba su mirada por el lago distraídamente y luego sonreía- Pero le quieres.

Harry sonrió mucho más tranquilo, y después de unos momentos de reflexión, le pidió algo a la castaña- No le digas nada a Ron sobre esto... -Ella simplemente asintió. Pensaba que era lo más adecuado también.

El resto del curso transcurrió de una forma sumamente lenta y tortuosa, sobre todo los días que tenía pociones. Snape no era tonto y se daba cuenta de que el chico guardaba algo personal hacia él, -Más allá del odio que se tenían- pero no se daba cuenta de lo que era.

Harry notaba que el profesor le buscaba la mirada y, las pocas veces que se atrevía a sostenérsela, este la retiraba con un aire de culpabilidad, como si se sintiera sumamente incómodo mirándolo a los ojos, y es que Severus se había planteado seriamente usar la Legeremencia para sonsacarle al chico qué le ocurría, pero en el último momento se reprimía porque sabía que aquello no era ético.

Además, ¿Qué le importaba a él si Potter estaba preocupado por algo? Su deber sólo era protegerlo de lo imprescindible. Tal vez era un problema personal y él no tenía derecho a meterse. Pero, ¿Y si sí que lo necesitaba? ¿Y si Potter estaba sólo en su problema y tenía algo que ver con el asesino que le perseguía?

Severus se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no era posible; Harry siempre tenía la ayuda de sus amigos y Sirius Black no podía entrar en Hogwarts, así que el chico estaba a salvo.

Pero esa idea cambió en la cabeza del hombre cuando el día en que Black burló el retrato de la Señora Gorda llegó. Todo gracias a que el inútil de Longbottom había perdido su papel con las contraseñas del mes por el castillo, y Potter había estado a punto de morir.

En conclusión, Severus decidió que debía aplicarse aún más en su sigilosa vigilancia sobre el menor, y descubrió la capa de invisibilidad de Harry cerca del sauce boxeador una noche a finales de curso. Temiéndose lo peor, siguió el rastro de los tres jóvenes y fue allí donde se encontró con Sirius Black y el maldito licántropo, pero su jugada no salió demasiado bien; Fue aturdido y quedó inconsciente, pero cuando Remus Lupin se transformó en lobo cuando habían salido del sauce, Snape pudo proteger a los tres muchachos con su cuerpo poniéndose delante de ellos -Especialmente a Potter-.

Pero no supo cómo habían salido las cosas porque volvió a perder el conocimiento de nuevo por culpa de un hechizo aturdidor, así que cuando Severus despertó se encontró tumbado en una camilla de la enfermería, con una venda en la cabeza y con un tremendo dolor en esta.

-Poppy, ¿Dónde está Potter? -Fue lo primero que preguntó a la enfermera con voz agotada al sentarse en la cama. Esta se giró alarmada hacia el hombre y le puso las manos en el pecho para obligarle a recostarse de nuevo- ¡No debes hacer esfuerzos ahora Severus! Potter está a salvo, no te preocupes por él.

Su respiración se normalizó con la noticia, y entonces preguntó al instante- ¿Y ese cabrón de Black...? -Ella puso una expresión amarga y negó con la cabeza- Escapó... Pero al menos no está cerca de aquí. Por cierto, Albus me dijo que luego quería hablar contigo sobre ese tema -De nuevo obligó a Snape a acostarse en la cama con un empujón en el pecho cuando intentó levantarse impulsivamente para ir a ver al director- Después, Severus, después... ¡Ahora tienes que descansar! -Con un gruñido, Snape la obedeció, y decidió echarse un sueño hasta la hora de cenar cuando de repente sentía desde su inconsciencia una mirada insistente sobre su rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con el par de ojos verdes más preciosos que había visto jamás, y por un momento creyó que era su amiga de la infancia cuando deslizó la mirada por la frente de la persona y vio una cicatriz en forma de rayo- ¡Potter...! -Se separó prudentemente del chico, el cual estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su camilla y había apartado su mirada de inmediato al haber sido descubierto mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué hace usted aquí...? -Preguntó el mayor con la voz queda y con desgano, siseando y moviendo sus labios muy despacio. Harry sintió un escalofrío de nerviosismo ante el gesto y se armó de valor para expresarle al hombre el motivo de su visita- Venía a ver cómo estaba, señor.

Snape enarcó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza con un gesto de incredulidad- ¿Pretende que me crea eso...?

Harry se mordió los labios, respirando hondo para contener su genio con aquel estúpido- No le miento -Le miró a los ojos- Venía a darle las gracias por lo de hoy, por intentar protegernos cuando el profesor Lupin... bueno, ya sabe, tuvo ese pequeño "problema"... Fue muy valiente.

Severus no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Potter le estaba dando las gracias por hacer lo que siempre había hecho? -Protegerlo-. Aunque era la primera vez que el chico había podido verlo con claridad.

-Mh... -El mayor miró al frente mientras se acomodaba en su camilla y apretó con frustración sus labios- Bueno, no ha servido de nada, Black ha escapado... -Entonces notó que Harry se ponía de pie y clavaba sus manos en el colchón para acercarse más a él- ¡Él no era culpable, señor!

-Cierre el pico, claro que era culpable -Escupió de forma siseante y rencorosa- No tiene ni idea de lo que dice, Potter. ¿Aún sigue bajo el efecto de su hechizo de confusión...?

-¡Sirius no me hechizó! ¡Escuche! -Abrió la boca para hablar pero Snape puso una mano tapando sus labios, lo que provocó un violento sonrojo sobre las mejillas del chico, y su respiración se paró en seco- Haga el favor de cerrar el pico, Potter... -Bramó entre dientes el otro, apretando con tanta fuerza los suaves y rojizos labios del muchacho que no se dio cuenta de que podía hacerle daño. No fue hasta que Harry le agarró por la muñeca que este no retiró su mano y pudo tomar aire.

-Harry tiene toda la razón del mundo, Severus... -Una voz calmada, paciente y anciana habló desde la puerta de la enfermería. Era Albus Dumbledore.

Harry y Snape giraron rápidamente sus cabezas hacia el anciano profesor, uno con una sonrisa y otro con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Disculpe, profesor, ¿Estoy sordo o me ha parecido entender que...?

-Tus oídos están perfectamente, Severus, y creo que deberías pararte a escuchar más a menudo a Harry -Compartió una mirada de complicidad con el pequeño, el cual le sonrió con un deje de admiración- Sirius Black era tan inocente como antes de ir a Azkaban... -Dumbledore le dio a Snape todos los detalles sobre la verdadera versión de los hechos, la culpabilidad de Pettigrew y la huída de Sirius.

El pocionista no podía creérselo, pero tuvo que asumir los hechos. Después, Dumbledore se fue y volvieron a quedar solos.

-Ya ha escuchado al profesor Dumbledore, señor... Estaría bien que de vez en cuando valorase mis palabras un poco más... -Le miró a los ojos de nuevo y Snape le devolvió la mirada- Cierre el pico, Potter, y no sea más impertinente... Desaparezca de mi vista ahora si no quiere que le quite puntos a su casa.

Dolía, el rechazo dolía en el pecho de Harry como nada en este mundo. Ese trato tan denigrante y borde de la persona amada... Los ojos de Harry se entristecieron de nuevo, como cada vez que lo pensaba, y Severus volvió a percibir esa mirada que Potter portaba en aquellos últimos meses con tanta frecuencia, ya que no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos, y Severus no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más; Hizo aquello que generalmente evitaba, pero que esta vez consideraba necesario, además de que le mataba la curiosidad -Ese siempre había sido su punto débil.

E hizo Legeremencia. Se metió en la mente del joven.

Fuera el tiempo se paró y Severus se hundió en los recuerdos del chico, en aquello que pasaba por su cabeza y tanto le preocupaba; Pudo ver así, situado a las espaldas de dos personas, como estas hablaban sentadas a la orilla del lago del colegio; Eran Granger y Potter.

_-No le digas nada a Ron sobre esto... -Ella simplemente asintió. Pensaba que era lo más adecuado también. Después siguieron un rato en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió de nuevo- ¿Vas a decírselo, Harry?_

_-¿El qué? -La chica chasqueó la lengua impaciente por la poca astucia de su amigo- Lo que sientes, Harry, ¿Vas a decirle al profesor Snape lo que sientes o no?_

A Severus le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír su nombre y el interés aumentó tres veces más dentro de él. Escuchó con atención, esperando a que el muchacho decidiese arrancar a hablar de nuevo.

_-No... -Harry encontró al fin otra piedra para lanzar al lago, esta vez con torpeza y sin fuerza. Se hundió de inmediato sin botar- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Me mataría... No esperaba ni siquiera que se te ocurriese la posibilidad, Hermione._

Granger se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, ofendida.

_-¡No es que piense que sea lo adecuado, Harry! ¡Pero conociéndote y sabiendo lo impulsivo que eres, pensé que a lo mejor...! -Ella suspiró, recordando lo tímido e introvertido que era Harry en realidad- Pero dicen que cuando los sentimientos así se guardan, te destrozan por dentro, sobre todo si son verdaderos._

Severus tuvo una corazonada de lo que estaban hablando, pero no podía ser, era totalmente imposible e incoherente, así que negó con la cabeza y continuó escuchando a ver si conseguía algo más conciso de información.

_-¿Cómo voy a decírselo, Hermione...? -A continuación Harry interpretó lo que según él hubiese sido la escena de la confesión- "Profesor, me gusta"; "Potter, ¿Tiene algún tipo de enfermedad mental? ¡Déjese de bromas, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!" Ni siquiera creo que me creyese, Hermione..._

Fue suficiente, Snape dejó de hurgar en los pensamientos del joven y volvió a traer su propia mente a la realidad.

Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio en el que Harry apretaba los ojos al parpadear, confuso, porque sentía que por un momento se había mareado, y Severus se había vuelto del color de la tiza mientras contemplaba al chico.

A continuación Harry se marchó tal y como iba a hacer y él se quedó allí solo, tumbado en la cama y mirando al techo reflexionando y tratando de asimilar. ¿Potter se había enamorado de él? Vale, pero ¿Por qué? Sólo era un chiquillo de 13 años, pero ya tenía edad para experimentar aquel tipo de sentimientos, y para colmo, parecían totalmente verdaderos y ciegos.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Snape era, ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por aquello? ¿Qué más le daba a él si Potter le quería? Problema suyo era, y tan sólo era un crío, pero... Nadie se había enamorado de él nunca. Él era el primero que veía algo bueno en su persona, que le aceptaba a pesar de sus malas pulgas, su personalidad irónica, perversa y rencorosa y que parecía no importarle todos aquellos defectos físicos que él se veía, pero lo más impresionante era que Potter le quería a pesar de su mal trato.

Al pensar eso, el estómago de Severus se retorció y no fue por hambre, sino por alguna especie de sentimiento de culpabilidad. Por mucho que tratase de repetirse a sí mismo diez mil veces que Potter sólo era un niño, no era cierto, y había estado jugando con sus inocentes sentimientos, arañando, destrozando y espachurrando su corazón justo en aquella edad tan delicada que era la pura adolescencia.

Estaba actuando como lo había hecho un día James Potter... Y Severus apretó la mandíbula con rabia al pensarlo, porque siempre había sido consciente de que descargaba su rencor y rabia contra el muchacho siempre que podía, pero jugar con el sentimiento amoroso ya era demasiado... No era lo mismo odiar a alguien que te odiaba que odiar a alguien que te ama. Potter estaba sufriendo y era su culpa.

Severus se llevó una mano a los ojos, cubriéndolos y exhaló aire despacio y profundamente- ¿En qué lío me has metido, Potter...? -Murmuró para sí mismo.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que el profesor pudo salir de la enfermería totalmente recuperado del par de golpes que se había llevado en la cabeza al desmayarse.

Quedaba poco para el fin de curso, tan sólo tres días y algunos muchachos ya estaban haciendo sus maletas para regresar a casa; Se respiraba un aire de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo por los pasillos, los cuales proporcionaban una bonita y dinámica imagen a los ojos de cualquiera, aunque al pocionista le resultaba indiferente hasta que se fue parando poco a poco sobre sus pasos al ver a un chico solo sentado en el borde de uno de los banquitos de piedra que daban a la vista exterior a través de los muros de Hogwarts; Era Harry.

Potter parecía especialmente nostálgico y triste por abandonar el colegio, y suponía que con la familia de muggles con la que vivía era totalmente normal, pero Severus nunca lo había visto tan ensimismado. Pensó incluso que era hermoso verlo desde aquella perspectiva, tan tranquilo y solitario, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Espera un momento... ¿Qué estaba pensando? Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo que rondaba por su cabeza, miró aterrado a un lado y a otro, como si temiese que alguien pudiese leerle la mente a su alrededor, y por primera vez se le hubiese olvidado de cómo hacer oclumancia.

Y sintiendo un inentendible deseo de ir a hablar con el chico, buscó la excusa ideal.

-Potter... -El mayor lo llamó poniéndose a su lado. El joven, al verlo, en seguida se tensó y se puso firme, no muy seguro de si levantarse o seguir en su postura- ¿No debería estar haciendo sus maletas...? Estará deseando largarse en cuanto pueda...

-Señor... -Lo saludó por respeto el chico, mirándole a los ojos, tenso, y se removió en su sitio muy inquieto- Eh... no, señor, aún no la he hecho... -El mayor frunció el ceño y, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad que a veces ni él mismo podía controlar, el profesor preguntó- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

El chico lo miró incrédulo. ¿Qué le importaba eso a él?- No quiero irme... -Se hizo un pequeño pero incómodo silencio- ¿Sufre con sus tíos, Potter...?- A Harry se le aceleró el corazón. Un pequeño detalle, una pequeña preocupación, aunque después de ello fuese a venir una mofa, ¿Qué más daba? ¡Era estupendo! ¡Snape le estaba prestando atención!

El chico apretó sus labios, negándose a contestar sinceramente- Bueno... Podrían ser mejores -El profesor dilató los agujeros de su nariz reteniendo el coraje. ¿Que podían ser mejores? ¡Eran demonios! ¡Él lo sabía a la perfección, el director se lo había contado y la misma Lily también! Ese crío tenía el maldito orgullo Gryffindor de su padre- No sé cómo algo puede retenerle aquí, Potter... Cada año pasa por distintos acontecimientos espeluznantes de los cuales usted se empeña en ser el protagonista.

Mierda, de nuevo las pupilas de Potter se habían contraído y dilatado rápidamente, de nuevo percibió el dolor del rechazo en ellas y, de nuevo también, Severus se sintió tremendamente culpable.

-Créame que me encantaría no estar envuelto en ninguno de esos problemas... -Dijo entre dientes el chico, aguantando sus ganas de estrangular al mayor con sus manos por mucho que lo quisiera. Ese carácter suyo era insoportable- Pero Hogwarts me ha hecho muy feliz... me ha dado cosas buenas... y cosas malas... -Dijo mirando con inseguridad y de soslayo al mayor con sus últimas palabras. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello? Ah, sí... para conseguir tener su atención aunque fuesen unos minutos.

-Oh... fascinante... -El profesor arrastró sus palabras, levantando una ceja mientras miraba con desdén a su alumno- Y supongo que yo soy una de esas cosas malas... -¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿No había visto ya los pensamientos de Harry? Sí, pero quería comprobarlo él mismo... ¡Espera, eso era muy peligroso! ¿A qué clase de juegos de adolescente estaba jugando? ¡Por el amor de Merlín, le sacaba 20 años al chico de 13, había violado sus sentimientos y ahora quería que los dejase ver indirectamente delante de él. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con esas caritas de agobio?

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería Severus de Harry...? Algo en su pecho estaba empezando a encenderse y a darle la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Respóndame, Potter... -El chico se sobresaltó. Pensó que el mayor ya daría la respuesta por hecho, pero no lo hizo, ahí estaba insistiendo, y él no sabía mentir... Harry tragó saliva, miró hacia otro lado y, con la boca seca, contestó- No es de lo peor...

Y ambos se miraron durante unos largos segundos a los ojos, y a Harry le pareció percibir un ademán de sonrisa en los labios del mayor, cosa que automáticamente, le hizo a él sonreír de una manera mucho más abierta e infantil. Cuando Severus percibió en primer plano esa inocencia que derrochaba el chiquillo, su corazón dio un brusco vuelco, y algunas ideas de comprensión se cruzaron por su mente.

Esa sonrisa, esa inocencia que desprendía, esa sinceridad sentimental suya... Harry Potter no era James Potter, era un reflejo de la ternura de Lily, pero con algo distinto; Harry le atraía.

Al pensar eso último, el corazón del profesor se aceleró y un sentido de tremenda culpabilidad le inundó; ¡Harry Potter, el hijo de su mejor amiga, un chiquillo de 13 años, el alumno al que siempre había despreciado...! ¿Le gustaba? Todo era culpa de ese maldito crío. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle mostrado lo tierno y sumiso que era realmente? ¡Ahora no podía evitar querer alimentar su cariño!

Aunque sabía que Harry le amaba y al menos por ahora él tan sólo podía sentir una muy fuerte atracción.

-Tú tampoco eres de lo peor, Potter... -Le sonrió de una manera un poco más acentuada y se retiró con los libros que llevaba entre sus brazos hacia su despacho.

¿Había Harry escuchado bien? Eso viniendo de Snape era casi como un "Te quiero". El chico lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y reaccionó un momento más tarde; Tenía que seguirlo. Se levantó y le persiguió a paso ligero, llegando a su lado cuando el hombre abría la puerta de su despacho, el cual le miró como si viese un conejo vestido de bailarina.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter...? -Pasó a su despacho, dejando la puerta abierta y continuando con sus tareas como si el chico no existiese casi, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y ordenando los libros sobre él. Mientras, el pequeño aprovechó para pasar dentro del cuarto con una decisión que no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido.

-Disculpe, señor... Es que no sabía que yo significaba algo para usted -Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el despacho. Snape, que había estado todo el tiempo de espaldas a él, se giró despacio hacia el chico, olvidando lo que iba a hacer justo antes de que dijese aquel comentario -Que iba a ser echarle de la habitación-, y le miró con su mejor cara de poker, aunque levemente tensada- ¿De qué está hablando...? -Con las palabras de antes le bastaban. ¿Por qué diantres ese enano había tenido que seguirle hasta su despacho y ahora ser él el que hacía los comentarios comprometedores?

-Pues de lo que ha dicho antes, señor. Ha dicho que yo tampoco soy de lo peor de Hogwarts -Una sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios del chico, y le miraba con una increíble ilusión en los ojos.

-Exacto, aunque no lo parezca, hay cosas que lo superan en este colegio o que lo han superado anteriormente -Pero Harry no quitaba su ilusionada sonrisa. ¿Por qué diantres lo miraba como si fuese un regalo increíble de cumpleaños?

Pues porque si cuando Harry había dicho que el profesor no era de lo peor de Hogwarts se había referido a que lo amaba, cuando escuchó que el hombre le devolvía la misma respuesta, pensó que su amor era correspondido porque sus palabras tenían el mismo significado metafórico.

Sabía en el fondo de su cabeza que eso era estúpido e ilusorio, además de que no tenía sentido ninguno porque Severus no tenía por qué estar pensando exactamente igual que él, pero Harry tenía una grata corazonada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es capaz de mirar con más cara de malas pulgas aún a la gente? -Pero el chico no lo decía con intención de dañar. Severus pudo detectar en él un aire simpático.

-Creo que se está tomando demasiadas confianzas, Potter... -El hombre trató de cortarlo dirigiéndole una de sus miradas asesinas, pero esta vez no eran tan potentes como de costumbre. La sonrisa inocente de Potter le aturdía.

Al escuchar ese comentario, Harry se estremeció un poco, pero ya que se había envalentonado, decidió seguir adelante- No me tomo tantas como me gustarían, señor... -Pareció que el hombre se tomó aquello como una respuesta ofensiva, y apartó sus manos de su escritorio acercándose al muchacho despacio, arrastrando sus pies con aquel caminar siniestro que lo caracterizaba.

Puso una mano al lado de la cabeza del chiquillo, acorralándolo contra la pared y acercó mucho su rostro al de él como solía hacer siempre que lo regañaba o amenazaba, quedando a un palmo de distancia- Es como su maldito padre, siempre tan de boquilla. A ver si es capaz de tomarse esas confianzas, mocoso maleducado -Harry pudo sentir la saliva del profesor chocando contra sus labios por la rabia con la que hablaba, y de nuevo el usual sentimiento de temor, odio e impotencia que le cubrían cuando Snape le regañaba injustamente -Y además insultaba a su padre- Volvió a invadirle, pero esta vez Harry había decidido romper con todas esas desagradables sensaciones, y guiarse por la llama que se había prendido en su interior.

-Lo haré, señor, de perdidos al río- Y lo besó; Un casto y puro beso.

El hombre adulto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Potter había puesto sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros y se había agarrado con toda la fuerza que el temblor de su cuerpo le había permitido a la tela, para después cerrar los ojos y lanzarse hacia delante, rompiendo la escasa distancia de un palmo que separaba sus rostros.

Harry Potter le estaba besando, y el cerebro de Snape dejó de funcionar por unos segundos; Simplemente no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y para colmo cuando comenzó a darse cuenta, el único pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza era lo suaves, calientes y finitos que eran esos labios, unos labios que le estaban proporcionando un casto e inocente beso, seguramente el primero del chico.

¡Pero por el amor de Dios! ¡Era un niño! ¡Era su alumno! ¡Era Harry Potter!

Se separó entonces del muchacho rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada -O eso intentó más bien; No le salía. No podía mirarle tan inquisitivo como siempre, porque un nudo de bochorno en su estómago se lo impedía- ¿A qué carajo estás jugando, maldito mocoso? -Él era mal hablado de por sí, pero ahora acababa de perder los estribos debido a la vergüenza, cosa que trató de expresar como enfado.

Harry miró a los ojos al hombre, respirando agitadamente y con sus mejillas del color de la sangre por lo que acababa de hacer; Pero el chico Gryffindor estaba decidido a continuar mostrando todo su valor, y si había empezado con su valentonería debía de terminarla.

-Le amo, profesor Snape -De nuevo se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente; Los verdes expresaban una decisión que se sostenía con pinzas, y los del mayor -Siempre tan difíciles de leer- le pareció a Harry que mostraban indecisión, como si Severus estuviese reflexionando sobre algo.

Y entonces fue Harry el sorprendido; El mayor se abalanzó ahora contra él, sujetando los dos delgados brazos del chico mientras le acorralaba contra la pared de nuevo y volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez siendo él el que había tomado la iniciativa y por lo tanto haciendo del beso algo mucho menos casto e inexperto que el anterior.

Severus no tuvo pudor ninguno; Besó con todas sus ansias y madurez los vírgenes labios del muchacho, acariciándolos en un roce apasionado, arrancándole a Harry suaves jadeos cuando buscaba un poco de aire, desesperado.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo se besaba? Él simplemente trató de imitar los movimientos de Snape cuando salió de su asombro y pudo asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo; Ladeó su cabeza, siguió el ritmo del beso y, cuando Severus reclamó su boca abierta al acariciar sus labios con su lengua, él, sumisamente, la abrió y dejó que explorase cada rincón de esta.

Cuando el mayor decidió terminar con el beso y que se separasen, lo hizo llevándose consigo un tierno gemido del muchacho y sus labios quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, el cual se deshizo rápidamente.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse un momento a los ojos, y Harry podía sentir su cuerpo temblar escandalosamente por la emoción mientras las manos del mayor aún le sujetaban.

Harry se decidió al fin a sonreírle , pero este negó levemente con su cabeza y se dio media vuelta, volviendo a su escritorio con paso lento y cabizbajo- Vete, Potter... -Le dijo con un tono muy calmado pero firme.

-¿Cómo...? -No podía haber escuchado bien. Le correspondía el beso después del mal trago que había pasado para confesarle su amor y ahora le decía que se fuese. ¡No podía haber escuchado bien!- Pero señor, usted me ha besado...

-¡Cierre el pico! -No quería escuchar esa verdad como un puño- ¡Usted me ha besado a mí primero, lárguese! -Siseó de tal manera, arrastrando sus palabras como cuchillos afilados, que el pequeño corazón de Harry se estrujó de pena, y, sin aliento ni valor para soltar una sola palabra más, el chico cogió la puerta y se fue.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Hermione, tendría que haber ahogado sus sentimientos como llevaba haciendo durante todo el curso. Su amiga tenía razón; Snape era adulto, seguramente tendría experiencia -Cosa que durante el beso le había demostrado- y por lo tanto, jugaba sus cartas de una manera muy distinta a como lo hacía un jovenzuelo de 13 años que no tenía idea alguna sobre el amor, parejas, relaciones u otros hombres.

Por eso ahora no podía explicarse el bipolar comportamiento de Snape; ¿Para qué le besaba si luego se arrepentía de ello? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo había hecho para reírse de él? ¿Había jugado a humillarlo viendo como se entregaba sumisamente a un juego que para el adulto no significaba nada? O quizás Snape simplemente necesitaba desfogarse un rato y Harry había resultado ser el único objeto que tenía a mano.

El chico caminó por el largo pasillo durante un buen rato, respirando agitadamente, conteniendo su rabia y sus lágrimas de impotencia, totalmente aturdido y destrozado, para finalmente llegar a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor y darle una patada tan fuerte a la pata de su cama que el dosel se desarmó y cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

Mientras tanto, Severus continuaba encaramado en su despacho en la misma postura que Potter lo había dejado antes de irse, con sus manos agarrotadas alrededor de los bordes de su escritorio y su cabeza gacha, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la mesa y con sus largas cortinas de pelo cubriendo sus ojos inexpresivos.

Si quería destrozarlo lo había conseguido, ahora sí, por completo, pero de nuevo no había sido su intención.

Él había actuado instintivamente, y debía reconocerlo; No había podido resistirse a esos ojillos verdes inocentes, a sus labios finitos, suaves y vírgenes, y a esos suspiros que había soltado el joven durante el primer beso. Luego, cuando se habían separado y mirado, Severus comprendió que quería hacer que esos rosados labios se volviesen del color de la sangre con otro beso, porque acababa de caer prendado ante los inocentes encantos de Harry Potter.

Y cuando se había dado cuenta de lo inadecuado e inmoral que era lo que estaba haciendo con su joven alumno, ya era demasiado tarde; Se había enamorado de él.

Pero haber detenido aquella locura era lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para el chico; No quería corromperlo. ¿A dónde iban a ir Severus Snape y Harry Potter enamorados?

Era mejor que el chico pensara que le había utilizado en un maldito momento de calentón, era mejor que creyese que él era malo, perverso, cruel y repulsivo. Sí...

Era mejor continuar protegiéndolo desde las sombras, sin que él se enterase. Siempre.

Y finalmente el momento de regresar a casa llegó; La hora de coger el expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y 3/4 y abandonar el lugar que, al menos para Harry, sí que era su verdadero hogar, aunque por primera vez en la vida, el chico comenzaba a preferir volver con los Dursley antes que encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Snape. No podría soportar el dolor ni sabría cómo reaccionar, así que prefería al menos tener el verano de por medio para olvidarse de él y de sus acciones sinsentido.

Durante el verano Harry recibió cartas de Sirius, de Hermione, de Ron e incluso del profesor Lupin, pero jamás ninguna del hombre al que quería -Sabía que jamás recibiría nada de su parte, pero aun así, muy en el fondo, el chico había mantenido la esperanza de que Severus se arrepintiese de haberlo rechazado o que al menos hubiese tenido unas palabras de consuelo para él.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió y el verano transcurrió como todos los demás en Privet Drive; Aburrido, pesado, siendo maltratado psicológicamente -A veces también físicamente- y sin comer bien -A veces, simplemente, sin comer.

Y cuando llegó el 1 de septiembre y Harry debía volver a Hogwarts se sintió feliz pero no precisamente aliviado; ¿Cómo iba a hacerle frente a Snape después de lo ocurrido? Aún no se había hecho a la idea.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que no era el único que estaba dándole vueltas al tema.

A muchísimos kilómetros de allí, en Hogwarts, la mañana del día 1 de septiembre Severus Snape había sido llamado al despacho del profesor Dumbledore mientras el resto de profesores trabajaban en los últimos preparativos para el día de bienvenida.

Severus se paró delante de la gárgola que daba al despacho del anciano y formuló la contraseña; "Caramelo de tiramisú".

Subió a las escaleras y estas lo llevaron al peculiar despacho lleno de cachivaches, el cual le resultaba tan familiar.

-¿Me llamabas, Albus...? -Pasó con un suave tambaleo, dejando el rastro de la capa de murciélago tras él. El viejo profesor estaba de espaldas a Snape, mirando por la ventana hacia los terrenos del colegio. Este no se giró, pero le habló con su voz cantarina y risueña de siempre.

-¡Oh, sí! Siéntate, Severus, siéntate... Puedes coger un caramelo -El susodicho se sentó, pero miró con repugnancia aquellas golosinas muggles que tan malos recuerdos le traían, sin tomarlas.

Después de un pequeño silencio, el moreno se decidió a hablar- ¿Y bien...?

-Oh... -Dumbledore se giró y se dirigió hacia la mesita, encarando al fin a su compañero y sentándose frente a él, mientras desenvolvía entretenido uno de los caramelos de limón- ...Verás... Es que últimamente te noto un poco... ausente -Los ojos celestes y envejecidos se levantaron buscando los dos túneles negros del más joven, el cual se tensó y se preparó rápidamente para poder sostener esa mirada sin ningún tipo de problemas.

-¿Ausente? -El hombre frunció el ceño, tratando de expresar toda la naturalidad del mundo- No sé a qué se refiere.

-Bueno, he pensado que quizás haya algo que te preocupa y no me has contado...

-No, señor, claro que no -Severus trataba de mantener el tono más educado que podía.

-¿Estás... seguro? -El anciano arrastró sus palabras, mirando con más intensidad al otro, casi que de forma inquisitiva- ¿No hay nada que te carcome por dentro? Algún tipo de sentimiento de culpabilidad...

Severus se tensó finalmente, no pudiendo aguantar más la presión, y apretó el brazo del mullido sillón con una de sus manos- Totalmente... -Le devolvió la intensa mirada al viejo.

-Oh, vamos, no me mires así, sabes que no voy a intentar leerte la mente. Sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar eso con un maestro de la oclumancia como tú... Pero no puedes ocultármelo, tengo una inteligencia lo suficientemente dotada como para estar informado de todo sin tener que consultártelo primero, amigo mío.

Snape sintió que iba a perder la paciencia y las formas de un momento a otro, y, tomando un tono levemente amenazador, se dirigió al hombre- Discúlpame, Albus, pero creo que mis problemas personales sólo me incumben a mí...

-¡Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto! -Se apresuró el anciano mientras movía sus manos despreocupadamente sobre la mesa con gestos airados- Pero no es lo mismo cuando incluyen de una forma tan personal a un alumno de Hogwarts, especialmente a... Harry -El anciano lo miró por encima de sus gafas de medialuna, ahora mucho más serio, y esta vez Severus no pudo disimular su tensión. Abrió la boca levemente y exhaló un poco de aire al darse cuenta de que él se había enterado, y sabía perfectamente a qué se refería- ¿Cómo lo sabe...? Nadie lo sabe, en mi despacho no había nadie... ¡Jamás se lo dije a ninguno! ¡Y dudo que Potter le haya contado algo así! -Severus desde luego sabía lo introvertido que era el chico sentimentalmente.

-Oh, desde luego que no me lo ha contado. Harry es demasiado tímido y cerrado como para ir contándome una cuestión tan personal, pero tuve una charla con él a finales del curso pasado para informarle sobre el estado de su padrino -Dumbledore se percató de cómo a Severus le entraba un tic en el ojo al escuchar hablar de Black- y detecté que el muchacho irradiaba una preocupación inquietante, cosa que coincidía con tu comportamiento ausente últimamente... -De nuevo lo miró de soslayo- Así que supe que desde luego estaríais relacionados y me vi obligado a usar la _Legeremencia _con él. Espero que lo entiendas, no podía arriesgarme a ignorar nada sobre su estado. Hubiese sido demasiado peligroso, y... Bueno, lo vi.

El rostro de Snape se había vuelto del color del pelo de un Weasley, y no sabía a dónde mirar ni dónde meterse.

-"Tierra, trágame" -Fue lo que pensó el hombre, tratando de asimilar que habían descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos hasta ahora.

-No te preocupes, Severus, sé que no querías hacerle daño -Ese comentario le sorprendió, pero enseguida miró con interés al anciano, que continuó hablando- Pude leer los sentimientos de Harry, y supe, por tu reacción, que cuando le besaste fue porque caíste a sus encantos, pero estoy seguro de que al ver que estabas enamorándote de un chico de 13 años, el cual es tu alumno y no precisamente el que es más de tu gusto, se te vino el mundo encima; Pensaste que aquello no estaba bien y que le haría daño a la larga, sobre todo a él. Por eso reaccionaste... Tarde y de malos modos, pero reaccionaste.

Severus agachó la mirada aún con vergüenza, encogiéndose en el sillón y sin atreverse a hablar, porque Dumbledore estaba diciendo exactamente la verdad.

-Pero creo que te equivocaste.

-¿Cómo dices...? -Frunció el ceño y lo miró incrédulo.

-Sí, no has oído mal... Creo que no era necesario hacer algo así. Pienso que tanto Harry como tú tenéis derecho al fin a tener un poco de felicidad, y, ¿Qué mejor forma de dárosla el uno al otro?

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Albus! ¡Es un niño! ¡Un niño! ¡Y es...! -Se había incluso levantado de su sitio, muy nervioso, y había comenzado a caminar de lado a lado por el despacho del hombre mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor. No podía creer lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

-Tranquilízate, Severus, Harry no es ningún niño; A la vista está que tiene la capacidad de enamorarse. No porque sea menor de edad es un crío, y ahora mismo tiene 14 años. Me parece que es más hombre que crío.

El moreno se quedó callado un momento, mientras volvía a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Aquello no estaba bien, era un alumno! ¿Y si nos hubieran pillado? ¡Hubiese sido un escándalo! ¡Quizás incluso tú, como director, te hubieses metido en problemas!

-¡Oh, en absoluto! Nadie se creería que Harry y tú estuviéseis sosteniendo algún tipo de relación, pero, sea como sea, y como tú bien has dicho, esto es un asunto personal de Harry y tuyo, más bien entre los dos, pero te rogaría que no dejases al chico con la incertidumbre. Harry se estaba comiendo tremendamente ese día la cabeza preguntándose el por qué de tu bipolar comportamiento, y conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que a día de hoy continúa dándole vueltas.

Pasados unos minutos, Severus consiguió deshacerse de Dumbledore y salir del despacho con su mejor cara de tensión, preocupación, rabia e indignación del mundo. ¿Qué se creía ese maldito viejo metiendo su picuda nariz donde no le importaba? -Aunque él no era quién para hablar.

¿Cómo iba a darle explicaciones a Harry? Más bien, ¿Cómo iba a atreverse a acercarse a él y decirle "Potter, debo reconocer que me has gustado, te correspondo"? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Sólo de pensarlo el calor subía por su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas, sonrosándolas, e instintivamente, el profesor se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, recordando el encantador beso con el joven.

Severus decidió ignorar la conversación, más que nada porque pensaba que Potter sería el primero que habría olvidado el incidente. Si era como su maldito padre, no habría significado más que un juego, desde luego.

Pero cuando llegó la hora del banquete por la noche cuando los alumnos llegaron al colegio, la curiosidad le dominó y comenzó a buscar al muchacho por la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada desde su asiento, hasta que topó con él y... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Potter le estaba mirando con la misma intensidad que él, y parecía llevar haciéndolo un rato!

Entonces Severus comprendió que Harry no había olvidado ni un sólo segundo del suceso, y que sus sentimientos, sus malditos sentimientos fuertes de Gryffindor, seguían siendo tan fieles y seguros como el año anterior.

Y durante el comienzo de aquel año al fin Snape pudo sentir y entender el por qué de las miradas incesantes del chico a sus espaldas cuando pasaba por los pasillos, su bochorno evidente durante las clases de pociones e incluso juraría que el chico había hecho ademán de buscar algún momento de privacidad al finalizar cada clase para hablar con él, pero el adulto jamás se los concedió. Siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con Potter.

Por lo tanto, los días en Hogwarts se habían convertido en lo más incómodo del mundo; Mirarse el uno al otro era todo un reto, porque jamás sabían qué tipo de mirada dirigirse, cuándo detenerse o cómo reaccionar, y, por supuesto, el estar a solas era lo más peligroso del universo.

-¡Estoy cansado, Hermione! ¡Me rehuye, lo he notado! ¡He intentado hablar con él desde que volví al colegio miles de veces cuando terminan las clases, pero sale disparado hacia su despacho, hacia el pasillo o incluso por la red flu antes de que nos quedemos totalmente solos! -La chica le escuchaba con cara de tensión, mientras ambos estaban sentados en una de las butacas de la sala común.

Ella meditó un instante, mientras contemplaba el rostro frustrado de su amigo, y, cansada de verle comerse la cabeza un día sí y otro también, le dijo- Harry, ya sabes lo que te escribí en mis cartas durante el verano, lo que te dije el año pasado antes de irnos y lo que te sigo diciendo hasta ahora... Pienso que Snape se aprovechó de ti en ese momento de sinceridad tuyo; Tómatelo como una mofa.

-¡No, Hermione, no era eso! ¡Aunque hubiese intentado hacerlo para reírse de mí, tú no viste sus ojos...! ¡Él lo estaba sintiendo, él estaba queriéndome en esos momentos! -Negó con la cabeza, enfurruñado y empeñado en sumergirse en su idea, ignorando los consejos de la muchacha de olvidar al mayor y de dejar atrás ese sentimiento.

Es más, aquella tarde-noche, Harry no pudo soportarlo más y decidió dirigirse al despacho del profesor.

Cruzó todos los pasillos desde el séptimo piso hasta las mazmorras en los sótanos, las cuales estaban desiertas a la hora que era y se paró un momento delante de la puerta de Snape, respirando profundamente. Al fin, se decidió y llamó con fuerza un par de veces a la puerta.

-Adelante -Una calmada y fría voz que se arrastraba le dio paso desde dentro.

El chico abrió la puerta y pasó. Snape estaba de espaldas a él, depositando sus pensamientos en un pensadero.

Harry permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mirando con curiosidad cómo el hombre se llevaba la punta de su varita a la sien y parecía tirar con ella de unas finas hebras plateadas que salían de su cabeza, las cuales luego depositaba en lo que a Harry le parecía una pequeña piscinita.

Cansado de esperar, al fin carraspeó para llamar la atención del mayor- Disculpe, señor... -Snape dio gracias a Merlín por haber estado de espaldas a Harry, porque su cara cuando escuchó esa inocente voz fue todo un cuadro.

Trató de recomponer su expresión en una lo más serena y molesta posible y se giró hacia el chico despacio- Potter... -Entrelazó sus dedos con un gesto perverso, cosa que por un momento, estuvo a punto de hacer retroceder a Harry, pero resistió- ¿...A qué viene esta _agradable _visita...? -Preguntó arrastrando las palabras con un hiriente tono de ironía. Esto no podía estar pasando; Ya presentía lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Por qué razón si no se iba a presentar Potter en su despacho? Así que trataba de echarle con su desagradable tono de voz.

El chico respiró hondo, se armó de valor y, apretando sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, fue directo al grano.

-Creo que me debe una explicación, señor... -Pudo verlo con certeza; La cara de Snape se heló. Harry podría haber jurado incluso que se había vuelto más blanca de lo que ya era.

-¿Aún sigue hundido en ese miserable recuerdo...? -Se aproximó amenazadoramente al otro, arrastrando sus pasos y alzando el mentón en un gesto de superioridad- No actúe como si usted aún no lo recordase, porque sus gestos dicen otra cosa -Harry pudo percibir un leve tic en el labio superior de Snape; Pillado.

-Lárguese de aquí, maldito mocoso descarado -El mayor dio media vuelta bruscamente, agitando su túnica tras él y subiéndose a las escaleras que estaban enganchadas a sus estanterías de pociones para ponerse a trabajar en sus quehaceres diario de profesor, pero el molesto, insistente y maleducado Potter continuaba allí plantado como un pimiento enano con gafas.

-No, no voy a irme. Usted disfrutó ese momento, lo vi en sus ojos -Dijo con un tono impertinente y con un ademán de enfado.

-Cierra el pico, ¡Estúpido! -Le tuteó. El hombre no aguantó más y se giró hacia su alumno, aún subido en la escalera y con un frasco lleno de orugas en una mano- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No sentí nada! ¡Fue solo un juego, un maldito entretenimiento! -Bajó de la escalera deslizándose con habilidad y clavó un dedo en el pecho del chaval, haciéndole incluso daño- ¿Lo entiendes? -Percibió un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Harry, y que el rostro de este estaba palideciendo. Por un momento Snape pensó que iba a romper a llorar o que iba a irse echando chispas por las orejas, pero Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de los del mayor- Miente -Sentenció muy seguro- Le da miedo lo que pueda ocurrirnos, de lo que puedan enterarse, y sin duda lo que más le preocupa es el hecho de que sea yo...

Snape se quedó unos segundos con el dedo clavado en el duro pecho, sin moverlo y mirándole con un gesto de incredulidad, con su rostro muy rojo y comenzando a enseñar sus dientes inferiores- Eres... un maldito crío insolente... Déjame tranquilo, aquello no estuvo bien, Potter -Se giró de nuevo, caminando por el estrecho pasillo que comunicaba la estancia de las estanterías con su despacho de oficina- Como usted bien ha dicho, lo que más temo es que precisamente fuese usted... Porque simplemente no está a mi altura, Potter.

Esas últimas palabras hirieron fuertemente el orgullo de Harry. ¡Podía soportar que los Dursley le dijesen que no estaba a su altura, podía soportar que se lo dijese Draco Malfoy, el padre de este o cualquier estúpido Slytherin! ¿Pero que se lo dijese él, el hombre al que amaba y que sabía que, aunque fuese un poquito, le correspondía?

¡No iba a permitirlo! ¡Claro que estaba a su altura! ¡Le demostraría que él era especial, que podía volverle loco! Entonces cogió una banquetita que había al lado de la escalera no muy alta, de unos 20 centímetros y, antes de que Snape desapareciese del estrecho pasillo de la sala de las estanterías, le adelantó y colocó la banqueta delante suya. Se subió y lo miró intensamente a los ojos, respirando hondo como si se estuviese preparando para decir algo muy importante.

-Aunque sea bajito, señor, creo que no es como para decirme que no estoy a su altura -Harry le sonrió levemente ante la broma y contempló el rostro perplejo y de sorpresa de Snape.

-¿P-Pero qué tipo de estupidez está haciendo ahora...? -El hombre apretó un poco más fuerte el tarro de orugas en su mano.

-Ninguna más grande que las suyas. Sólo me pongo a su altura -Se mantuvieron inmóviles un momento, hasta que Harry juraría haber percibido una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del adulto mientras este negaba con la cabeza un tanto desesperado- Eres... eres un verdadero imbécil, chaval...

-Si me tutea de nuevo supongo que es porque tengo permiso para ser alguien especial -Y dicho esto, Harry rodeó despacio con sus brazos los hombros de Snape, el cual, a pesar de parecer tenso, no opuso resistencia.

Sus cabezas se fueron acercando despacio, y Harry percibió cómo los ojos del pocionista, al igual que los suyos, se iban cerrando hasta que se unieron en un beso tierno, húmedo y lento, mucho más precioso y emocionante que el del curso anterior en tercero.

Snape dejó el tarro con disimulo en uno de los estantes que tenía cerca, y, aún con cierta inseguridad, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del muchacho, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era más delgado de lo que parecía ya que sus ropas eran anchas, pero también mucho más agradable que cualquier persona a la que hubiese abrazado nunca y cálido.

Harry rebosaba inocencia e inexperiencia por cada poro de su piel, además de que sentía que le ofrecía un cariño y dedicación que nadie había estado nunca dispuesto a darle a un cascarrabias amargado como él.

Tenía que admitirlo; Harry no era malo como su padre, ni era antipático, ni nada por el estilo. Parecía ser un fiel y verdadero Gryffindor, con una adorable cabeza alocada y sumamente tierno. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de Harry Potter? ¿Cómo no admitirlo? Finalmente, muy a su pesar, Severus se dejó llevar. ¡Al demonio con todo lo que los rodeaba!

Apretó con más fuerza la figura del muchacho, arrancándole un agitado jadeo de los labios y bajándole al suelo para devolverle a su pequeña estatura original.

Ahora sí que le gustaba Harry; Mucho más lleno de seguridad, Severus comenzó a caminar sin soltar al menor, obligándolo a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que pasaron al despacho y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes.

Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Harry y apretó con su pulgar aquel mentón, obligándolo a abrir un poco más la boca y así poder entrar sin pudor ninguno con su lengua en la pequeña cavidad húmeda, explorándola con más y más pasión que rozaba la desesperación.

Los labios de ambos se estaban volviendo de un rojo intenso, y los jadeos de ambos hombres inundaban la habitación -Especialmente los de Harry, que resultaban un poco más escandalosos.

Después de separarse de aquel beso, se miraron a los ojos intensamente y unieron sus frentes, sintiendo uno el aliento del otro chocar.

-¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar, Potter...? -Harry detectó en ese tono una leve ansiedad.

-Llámeme Harry, señor... -Era incómodo besar a alguien que te trataba de usted. Entonces el chico meditó la pregunta. ¿Hasta dónde le gustaría llegar a Snape? Mejor dicho, ¿Hasta dónde se podía llegar exactamente?- No importa, señor, será hasta donde usted quiera -Y de nuevo lo miró decididamente a los ojos, una decisión que a Severus no le costó percibir- ¿Confías en mí...?

-Claro -Harry respondió sin pensar y rápido, y luego se arrepintió un poco, ya que quería mucho a Severus, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iban a hacer ahora. Pero sus dudas fueron despejándose cuando notó que una de las piernas de Snape se colaba entre las suyas y apretaba entre sus piernas, haciendo una fuerte presión, obligándole incluso a ponerse un poco de puntillas.

Fue entonces cuando un rubor de puro bochorno invadió las mejillas de Harry al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado y tenía un duro caso entre las piernas; Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba caliente y excitado, y sus pezones erectos se marcaban bajo su holgada camiseta.

El mayor pareció percatarse de ello y por lo visto le encantó, porque se mordió con sensualidad el labio inferior al ver tal escena y no dudó en continuar con las caricias en las caderas de Harry e ir subiendo hacia su pecho, hasta que su pulgar se topó con uno de esos pequeños y duros botoncitos, el cual apretó sobre la tela, arrancándole al joven un inocente y excitante gemido que a Severus le puso los vellos de punta. Le pareció la imagen más sensual y preciosa del mundo.

Ante sus gemidos, Harry se tapó avergonzado la boca, pero Snape le retiró la mano casi al instante.

-No te avergüences de ellos, me ponen como no te puedes ni imaginar... -Susurró en su oído, rozándole la oreja con los labios. Ante tan vergonzosa confesión, Harry sintió un latigazo de morbo recorrer su cuerpo desde su coxis hasta la coronilla, volviendo a dejar escapar uno de aquellos cantarines suspiros.

El profesor había hundido sus labios en el cuello del muchacho y había pasado de besarlo de forma húmeda y lujuriosa a comérselo casi, mientras deslizaba ambas manos bajo la tela de la camiseta ancha y apretaba libremente y a su antojo las tetillas de su amante, acariciándolo con las palmas de las manos abiertas para abarcar al máximo posible cada rincón de ese suave y caliente pecho, su abdomen y su espalda.

Finalmente el hombre no pudo más y, sacando su varita, le quitó la camiseta a Harry rápidamente, haciéndola salir disparada hacia la mesa.

Se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo del otro para contemplarlo allí, jadeando, ruborizado y sumiso, con ambas manos agarrotadas alrededor de la tela negra de su túnica a la altura del pecho- Tsk... Eres tremendamente atractivo, Po... Harry... -El muchacho sonrió tímidamente por el cumplido y respondió con un tono casi inaudible- Gracias, señor... Usted... usted también lo es, incluso con ropa.

El mayor alzó sus cejas con cierta incredulidad; No es que su autoestima fuese muy alta, pero las bonitas palabras de Harry le llenaban el corazón como sangre tibia.

-Escúchame... Si en algún momento no te gusta... o estás incómodo, dímelo, pero no te quedes callado, ¿De acuerdo...? No soy adivino... -Sentenció con su aire de siempre el hombre, viendo al chico asentir y contemplar con curiosidad los gestos del otro. Harry obviamente sabía lo que era el sexo y en qué consistía, pero hasta cierto punto. No sabía mucho más que lo básico.

Severus pasó su mano por el vientre del muchacho, y comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón de su pantalón con una sola mano, despacio, sintiendo como el chico temblaba con ansiedad y nerviosismo.

-Maldita ropa muggle... -Lo escuchó Harry gruñir, lo que le provocó una pequeña carcajada, que fue acallada por otro de los magníficos y seductores besos de su querido pocionista.

En cuanto desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, los pantalones del chico cayeron rápidamente hasta sus tobillos con un seco "plof" en el suelo. Le quedaban grandes al ser de su primo y por eso no se le sujetaban bien.

-Vaya, vaya... -Contempló el bulto que Harry mostraba bajo su ropa interior, y lo miró un momento a los ojos tratando de dar un repaso a cómo se encontraba el chico, el cual miraba rápidamente de un lado a otro; A su entrepierna, a Snape y luego al pecho de este, y así sucesivamente mientras el sonrojo inundaba su rostro- Disfrútalo... -A Severus le costaba ser tierno o delicado, pero se esforzaba al máximo en ser agradable en la primera vez de un joven de 14 años; Bajó su mano del vientre de Harry a aquel cálido bulto, el cual comenzó a masajear despacio, apretándolo con la palma de la mano y luego estimulándolo con tres dedos los cuales paseaba arriba y abajo por la extensión a través de la ropa interior.

Él mismo sentía su erección apretar bajo los pantalones , mientras el dulce Harry temblaba y jadeaba debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y el disfrute- S-Señor... -Dijo al fin- L-la puerta... ¿Y si la abren?

-A buenas horas te preocupas por eso -Contestó con una ironía algo humorística el otro- No te preocupes, la he sellado -Era cierto, Harry casi olvidaba que Snape podía hacer magia sin usar su varita ni formular hechizos en alto.

Entonces el mayor se decidió y cogió de la mano al chico, tirando de él y haciéndole dejar sus pantalones atrás en el suelo. Lo llevó a una habitación que comunicaba con el despacho a través de una puerta marrón oscuro. Era su dormitorio, lúgubre y solemnemente serio. El negro, el marrón y algún color crema abundaban en él.

A Harry no le parecía precisamente alegre, pero era fantástico porque le recordaba a Snape en cada uno de sus detalles. Era suyo al fin y al cabo.

A continuación, entre besos, caricias y mimos, el mayor guió al chico hasta el borde de la cama en el cual lo sentó y le quitó despacio la ropa interior, sin romper en ningún momento el constante contacto visual, para que Harry lo sintiera todo lo cercano que pudiese.

Entonces contempló el cuerpo adolescente totalmente desnudo, tan precioso. Harry era bajito, pero su espalda era ancha, su pecho y costados delineados, bonitos, y sus piernas carnosas y firmes.

Entonces Severus sonrió con ternura mientras recorría con detenimiento el cuerpo del chico con la mirada, y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Esa sonrisa era por y para él.

El activo se levantó del suelo ya que había estado arrodillado frente a él al quitarle los calzoncillos y, con un sensual movimiento, se colocó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, cubriéndolo con su enorme capa negra mientras cubría sus mejillas de húmedos y fogosos besos, bajando por su cuello y pecho, por los cuales dejaba un camino de chupetones incluso al llegar a su estómago, y una vez cerca de su abdomen pudo sentir la dureza de la erección del chico contra su cuello.

-Ahh... ¡Ahhrfh...! -El muchacho jadeaba y temblaba bajo su cuerpo, y justo entonces Severus sintió cómo apretaba su mano con la suya, y le devolvió en seguida el apretón- Voy a hacerlo, Harry... -Le susurró con su aliento chocando justo sobre su miembro. El susodicho asintió y lo contempló con curiosidad y ansias.

A continuación sintió su pene hundirse en la estrechez más exquisita y húmeda del mundo. La primera estocada dentro de la boca de él había sido indescriptible y fabulosa, y cuando el hombre comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, a un ritmo lento pero intenso, Harry creyó que iba a tocar el cielo con las manos.

Llevó instintivamente una mano a la cabeza del hombre, enredando sus dedos en esta, y apretando con cierta timidez para marcarle el ritmo que más le gustaba.

Severus relajó su garganta en respuesta, y dejó que toda la extensión de Harry se hundiese en esta. Así lo hizo unas cuantas veces hasta que sentía que el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar violentamente y se separó justo a tiempo de él.

Quizás más adelante, pero ahora en su primera vez no podía dejarle correrse todavía o no sería capaz de aguantar hasta el final.

-Mhhhh... no sabes nada mal -Comentó con un tono pervertido mientras se relamía al separarse del pene de Harry. Este lo miró avergonzado- Severus, eres un pervertido -El hombre se sorprendió porque lo tutease, ya que no le había dado permiso, pero no le importó ni dijo nada al respecto. Incluso se sentía... bien. Era bonito y más cercano.

Harry vio que Severus dudaba en si continuar o no con aquello, así que decidió que era su turno de llevar un poco la iniciativa y se incorporó en el colchón, llevando una inexperta e insegura mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre, la cual apretó sobre el pantalón- Sigue hasta el final... -En la voz de Harry se podía detectar un tono mucho más morboso y sensual que al principio de todo aquello.

Severus sintió que una bomba de pasión y lujuria explotaba en su pecho y volvió a lanzarse sobre el cuerpo del chico, y mientras le besaba locamente, se iba desnudando con ayuda del ojiverde, hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente tal y como les trajeron al mundo.

Ambos hombres estaban envueltos por el calor del otro, sudaban y jadeaban casi cegados por la excitación.

Cuando Severus dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, este sintió un tremendo escalofrío de lujuria; Tenía la hombría del mayor haciendo presión contra su muslo, y podía sentir que estaba tremendamente dura y que su tamaño no estaba nada mal.

Instintivamente, Harry comenzó a zarandear sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, buscando aunque fuese el más mínimo roce de su pene contra el del otro, hasta que dio con él y consiguió robarle un lujurioso y suave gemido al hombre, que enseguida clavó sus ojos azabache sobre los esmeralda, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

No hizo falta que dijese nada para que Harry pudiese sentir que el simple hecho de verle tan caliente excitaba al otro también -Vaya... Me gustan los... hombres con iniciativa, Harry... -Pronunció la palabra "hombre" con cierta duda e incluso burla, pero dándose cuenta de que eso podía echar para atrás al joven Potter en su primera vez, quiso recalcar que era una pequeña broma dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

Harry sonrió encantado y embelesado con aquella maravillosa expresión y llevó un par de dedos a la nariz del otro, pellizcándola -Si no te parezco lo suficientemente hombre, ¿A qué estás esperando para convertirme en uno?- A Severus le sorprendió tanto aquel comentario que ni siquiera se pudo enfadar por el insulto, y mucho menos cuando Harry besó su nariz con esa ternura que lo caracterizaba.

-Abre las piernas -Pidió de inmediato el mayor, y Harry obedeció, aunque un poco avergonzado. Sintió la disimulada mirada del mayor yendo hacia su entrepierna y el virgen agujerito que había justo debajo. Juraría que Snape acababa de morderse con "hambre" el labio inferior- Señor... -Ante la llamada del más pequeño, el otro levantó la vista hacia él. Harry no quería parecer imbécil, pero los nervios le pudieron y preguntó- ¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente...?

-Primero hay que prepararte... Luego dilatar y... el resto supongo que te lo imaginas -Harry asintió, de nuevo con aquel infantil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Severus miró hacia un lado y cogió su varita del montón de ropa negra que habían dejado a un lado de la cama para preparar al muchacho. Hacía años que no tenía sexo con nadie. La última vez fue con un mortífago, y en su interior, un amasijo de nervios estaba haciéndose sitio en su estómago. ¿Y si no era capaz de darle a Harry una espléndida primera vez? Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo bien, porque era la primera vez que iba a tener sexo... no, iba a hacer el amor con una personita a la que quería.

Rozó entonces la entrada del chico con su varita, y este, pensando que iba a meterla, dio un suave respingo de excitación. Al ver que se equivocaba, trató de disimular las ansias que acababa de mostrar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Harry, eres un maldito vicioso para no haber hecho nada nunca... porque no has hecho nada, ¿Verdad? -El joven asintió avergonzado y, extrañamente, Severus sintió alivio ante la respuesta, y decidido a no negarle ese pequeño placer al muchacho, acercó su varita a la boca del chico y le dio una orden- Lámela... -Harry dudó un instante, pero finalmente, salió de su trance y comenzó a deslizar su lengua con timidez por el instrumento mágico, hasta llegar a la punta y deslizar de nuevo su lengua hacia abajo, siempre con aquel gesto de timidez en su rostro mezclado con pura excitación.

Severus no pudo evitar recrearse ante la imagen, y luego, aún muy a su pesar, separó la varita de la boca del chico e introdujo despacio la punta por su entrada, empujando poco a poco y abriéndose paso atento a cualquier gesto de dolor del otro, pero Harry sólo frunció un momento el ceño y luego le indicó con un meneo de su cabeza a su compañero que se encontraba bien.

Era una sensación extraña, pero en algún momento rozó un punto dentro de él que lo hizo sentir un agradable escalofrío de satisfacción.

-Pero profesor, eso es mucho más grande... -Sentenció el chico con inocencia e inexperiencia, señalando el pene de Severus, el cual rodó los ojos y asintió- Obviamente no voy a meterlo ya. Relájate, sólo voy a limpiarte- Harry se ruborizó ante lo que escuchó y más tarde tuvo una sensación refrescante a lo largo de su recto.

Al parecer él ya había conjurado su hechizo, porque sacó la varita despacio de su interior y la zarandeó en el aire, usando mentalmente un hechizo convocador. A continuación una botellita con un líquido transparente dentro llegó volando a sus manos. La desenroscó y comenzó a untarse el líquido en los dedos.

-Disculpe, pero... ¿Qué es eso? -Harry se sentó en la cama y se acercó a mirar con curiosidad. Esa inocencia suya le causaba a Severus una tremenda ternura, pero también un leve sentido de culpabilidad, ya que con ese comentario Harry le demostraba lo joven que era para esto, pero él no lo estaba obligando, lo estaba haciendo porque de verdad estaba preparado.

-Es lubricante -Explicó con una paciencia inusual el otro, que se detuvo cuando hubo untado tres de sus dedos- Voy a ayudarte a dilatar y así luego te molestará lo menos posible -Señaló con su cabeza lo que tenía entre las piernas y Harry asintió, muy sorprendido- Vaya, nunca imaginaba que en esa estantería hubiese algo más aparte de cosas asquerosas...

El otro chasqueó la lengua y volvió a rodar los ojos- Será mejor que cierres el pico si no quieres que me arrepienta de esto -Harry, obediente aunque con una pequeña sonrisa bromista en su rostro, se volvió a tumbar en la cama instintivamente y el mayor le ordenó que abriese de nuevo las piernas, a continuación, paseó su dedo corazón por encima de la apretada y virgen cavidad, la cual comenzó a reaccionar abriéndose levemente ante los estímulos.

-Relájate -Le pidió al joven y a continuación, comenzó a introducir despacio su dedo en la carne sumamente apretada y virgen. Al mayor se le escapó un morboso suspiro al imaginar lo bien que iba a pasárselo follándose aquel virgen y apretado agujerito.

Harry jadeó e hincó los codos en la cama, incorporándose de inmediato- ¿Duele? -Le preguntó el ojinegro- N-no lo sé. No. No exactamente... Es... es raro -Sentenció el chico- Te he dicho que te relajes. Al principio será extraño, pero luego se volverá mucho mejor... Pero si quieres que pare, dilo ahora, porque luego no me detendré.

Esas palabras excitaron aunque también asustaron al chico, el cual asintió y trató de relajarse cuanto pudo. Después de unos segundos el otro ya se había hecho sitio dentro de él y movía el dedo dentro y fuera despacio, sintiendo que Harry temblaba en pequeños espasmos de gusto.

Después repitió la acción metiendo un segundo dedo con un poco más de esfuerzo. Harry refunfuñaba asegurando que relajarse no era tan fácil como podía parecer, pero finalmente y tras unos minutos, el pocionista había conseguido mover sus dedos en forma de tijeras dentro del otro e incluso había dado con su próstata, la cual había comenzado a estimular.

-¡Ahhhh...! ¡Ah! ¡Señor... ahí me gusta! -El chiquillo llevó sus manos instintivamente a los hombros del otro, queriendo tenerle más cerca, y Severus se aproximó a él con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. Parecía que sí que iba a poder satisfacerle; Además, ese joven cuerpecito por lo visto tenía muchos puntos débiles y era morboso- Es tu próstata. Veo que te encanta -Harry asintió y pronto pidió algo que no creía que fuese a pedir antes- M-mete otro, ah... ¡Otro! -El mayor se mordió ansiosamente su labio inferior. Su respiración se había vuelto escandalosa y agitada por las ansias. No sabía si iba a poder controlarse mucho tiempo más.

Con esfuerzo, introdujo el tercer dedo dentro de las apretadas paredes de su chico y empujó hasta que hizo tope en sus nudillos. Los gemidos de Harry se entremezclaban con jadeos de dolor, pero este no se quejaba porque sabía ya que terminaría acostumbrándose a ellos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo había dilatado lo suficiente un rato después, le habló con una voz grave y quebrada por la excitación- Harry, voy a meterlo, ¿De acuerdo..? -El chico, con su mente nublada por el placer, levantó la cabeza de la almohada sin entender demasiado bien a qué se refería el otro, pero finalmente cayó y asintió.

Harry no sabía si decir que estaba sumamente cachondo o muerto de miedo, porque el pene de Severus era más largo y ancho que sus dedos.

Vio como el hombre se untaba el lubricante en su hombría tal y como había hecho con sus dedos y que, después, puso un poco más en su entrada.

Se apegó más al cuerpo del menor y comenzó a tantear con la punta de su miembro el agujero dilatado, guiándolo con su mano. Justo antes de que entrase, acarició con su otra mano la mejilla del ojiverde, el cual giró su cara para besar la palma fina y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, expresando una total confianza.

Con un suave empujón, comenzó a encajarse despacio dentro de la dulzura que tenía bajo su cuerpo, deteniéndose cuando Harry hincó sus uñas en su hombro y con la otra mano apretaba las sábanas.

-¡Argh! -Arqueó la espalda y Severus se detuvo- Tranquilo, tranquilo... No voy a moverme. Tranquilo -El hombre trató de mantener la calma y luego llevó una mano al pene de Harry, comenzando a estimularlo despacio para ayudar a suplir el punzante dolor por placer.

Empujó un poco más cuando el chiquillo se hubo calmado, y, con paciencia, fue penetrando la virgen entrada, llevándose su flor para poner en su lugar todo el cariño que podía ofrecerle.

Tocó fondo y miró hacia abajo para ver cómo su pene había encajado perfectamente y a lo justo en el recto apretado del chico. Estaban hechos a medida. Severus sonrió al darse cuenta, aunque se sentía torpe hasta para sonreír, ya que el morbo le podía y la frustración y el agobio por controlarse y no comenzar a embestir bestialmente ese agujero se hacía cada vez más potente.

Harry por su parte trataba de adaptarse al dolor, pero no era tan fácil como con los dedos. Aquello le estaba costando mucho más, y se lo indicaba su entrada palpitando agresivamente, latidos los cuales se juntaban con los del miembro que tenía dentro, aunque este latía de pura excitación.

-Mhhhphhh... se-señor... ahhhh... -Aun así no podía retener sus gemidos, porque aunque su trasero doliese, su miembro estaba recibiendo unos estímulos exquisitos. Harry era muy sensible y a Severus se le daba increíblemente bien lo que hacía.

De esa manera, Harry tardó menos en acostumbrarse al dolor y, al fin al cabo de un rato, le anunció que ya podía moverse.

Severus asintió en una mezcla de tranquilidad y ansias, y llevó sus manos a los muslos del chico justo bajo sus corvas, echándolos hacia atrás, casi clavándolos en el colchón y comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, en un lento pero intenso vaivén.

Harry no lo sentía mal, ya no dolía, y el gusto y la excitación de tener al hombre dentro de él hacían de aquella una escena propia del sueño más erótico que nadie pudiese tener.

Al percatarse de que el chico lo disfrutaba, Severus abandonó el agarre en uno de los muslos y clavó su codo en el colchón justo al lado de la cabeza de Harry, enredando los dedos de esa misma mano en el pelo azabache de su amante, mientras, poco a poco, aceleraba el ritmo de las estocadas que le daba.

-¡Ahhhhh...! ¡Ahhh...! S-Sev... ¡Sev...! ¡S-Sí...! ¡Ahí...! -De nuevo el mayor había encontrado ese punto, y pareció sorprendido por escuchar el diminutivo que salía de sus labios, pero le devolvió un apasionado y ardiente beso a cambio.

Poco a poco el ruido rítmico del pubis de uno chocando contra las nalgas del otro se hacía más intenso y constante, siendo este junto a la música de sus gemidos lo único que invadía la que siempre había sido una triste y sombría habitación.

En medio del acto el pocionista se vio obligado a formular un hechizo silenciador, porque su dulce y erótico acompañante estaba elevando el tono de sus gemidos conforme se iban acercando al orgasmo, el cual se acentuaba con el roce de sus erecciones al moverse.

-¡No! ¡No puedo...! ¡No puedo más! ¡Señor! -Gritaba casi el muchacho tras unos largos, ardientes e intensos minutos, revolviéndose de placer bajo el cuerpo el doble de grande que el suyo que lo cubría.

Ambos estaban abrazados de una forma posesiva y apasionada. Sus cuerpos temblaban y sudaban mientras se hacían uno. Estaban conectados de la forma más íntima y ambos podían sentir su propio placer y el del otro. Sabían que faltaba poco.

-Aguanta... aguanta sólo un poco, Harry, sólo... sólo un poco... -Le susurró en un tono altibajo, y fue el momento más intenso, precioso y esperado cuando Harry se agitó violentamente bajo el cuerpo del otro, estrechando sus paredes en una última contracción y se corrió manchando del blanquecino líquido su propio abdomen, sintiendo que Severus invadía su interior de la misma forma unos segundos después.

El peso bruto del mayor cayó sobre el delgado cuerpo, proporcionándole un aplastamiento que resultaba agradable, y ambos permanecieron unos segundos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, empujando uno el pecho del otro al tratar de recomponerse.

Finalmente Severus consideró que debía de quitarse de encima del pequeño si no quería asfixiarlo y se tumbó a su lado, tirando de las sábanas hacia arriba y tapando ambos cuerpos hasta el pecho casi.

Pasó casi de inmediato su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Harry, agarrándole los hombros y lo atrajo instintivamente hacia él, para que recostase la cabeza en su pecho, cosa que Harry pareció agradecer porque aceptó la oferta en seguida.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y meditación en los que ambos pensaron que no se arrepentían nada en absoluto por lo sucedido por mucho que en un pasado aquello pudiese haber parecido inimaginable, Harry rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, señor... ¿Le parece ahora que estoy a su altura? -El susodicho se rió, mucho más feliz y contento ahora que de lo que pudiese haber estado nunca. Estaba seguro de que querría repetir aquello cuantas noches pudiese con Harry, y que deseaba darle todo lo que tenía. Ahora entendía cuán maravilloso era el chico y sabía que jamás debería volver a cometer aquellos errores sentimentales con él.

-Sin duda... -Sonrió. Un momento después, Harry volvió a formular otra pregunta.

-¿Lo admite?

-¿El qué?

-Que me quiere.

El hombre guardó silencio un instante y volvió a rodar los ojos, sonriendo con pesadez -...Aj... Sí, te quiero, Harry.

_**FIN**_

_*Incendio: Esta poción no existe realmente. Es invención mía._

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Me hubiese encantado haber podido esmerarme más, sobre todo en el final, pero iba a contrarreloj para poder publicarlo justo hoy.**

**En fin, me despido y espero sus críticas, buenas y malas por supuesto. ¡Besos!**

_**PD: I love you, sir.**_


End file.
